Mixed reality (MR) relates to a field of computer research that describes the combination of real world and computer-generated data. Conventionally, MR employs the use of real world video imagery, which is digitally processed and mixed with the addition of computer-generated graphics, which may include two-dimensional or three-dimensional images, e.g., holograms. Some MR systems utilize a camera to obtain one or more images (e.g., video frames) of reality, and overlay one or more holograms on the one or more images for display on a device display, where the display device may be a display on an MR device, a display on another device, a remote display, etc. The device that displays the MR overlaid images, in one specific application, can be a lens-based device that includes the display situated within the lens and in view of a user wearing the device. This device can also include the camera that captures the one or more images of reality, where these one or more images are part of a scene that is located in front of the lens. Similarly, a camera-enabled wireless phone or other device with a camera can be used to capture the one or more images of reality and generate the one or more images with one or more holograms overlaid on the one or more images. For example, the camera-enabled wireless phone may have a back-facing camera on an opposing side of the display, such that the camera can capture the one or more images of reality that are in front of the display.